


Clinquant

by ncts00line



Series: I Found A Home In you - Johnhyuck [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, hyuck cries :(, this turned into 95 liners and hyuck but im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: Clinquant [noun]"Glittering with gold and silver. "It was 11:30pm and Donghyuck still wasn't home.





	Clinquant

It was 11:30pm and Donghyuck still wasn't home. 

Johnny had been pacing around the dorm for about half an hour now, and it was starting to get on Taeyong's nerves. 

"Johnny, just go to bed. He'll be back when you wake up."

Johnny sighed. "He just looked so down and tired in practice but then he insisted on staying longer again. It's been like this for nearly a week now. Practice has been over for hours, what more is there to practice?"

Taeyong ran a hand through his hair. Johnny did have a point. The younger boy had been staying after practice since they came back from LA, he wasn't sure how Donghyuck still had any energy to keep going. 

Johnny had gone back to pacing in Taeyong's silence. Taeyong looked up at Johnny, and said, "Why don't you go pick him up, then?" 

Johnny seemed to relax at the suggestion. It's not that Johnny was overprotective of Donghyuck, it's just that Johnny really liked to look after the younger boy. Donghyuck seemed to enjoy the care and never complained, so Johnny never stopped.

Johnny knew Donghyuck was incredibly capable of doing this job, now more than ever, but to Johnny, sometimes Donghyuck was still 13 years old, with big dreams and a big heart. 

Johnny walked to the door of the dorm, where the shoes and jackets from the other members who returned hours ago were all strewn on the floor and bench. He picked up his jacket off the coat rack, but before he could put it on, the front door clicked and opened, revealing Donghyuck.

"Hyuck, how are you? I was just about to go and get you. Is everything ok?" 

The boy in front of him sighed, trying to keep his composure, but his emotions betrayed him. Donghyuck's face crumpled up and his shoulders began shaking. He tried to run past Johnny, not wanting the older man to see him crying, but Johnny was quick and grabbed Donghyuck's shoulders before he could escape.

"Hey Duckie, what happened? Are you hurt?" Johnny pulled Donghyuck into his chest, his heart aching at the small sobs coming from the boy. He allowed Donghyuck to cry into his shoulder, understanding that he just needed to let it all out.

Donghyuck eventually calmed down, his sobs slowing down into small sniffles.

"What happened there, Duckie?"

If Donghyuck was being honest, he wasn't really sure. He felt so tired, but he couldn't rest as he felt had to prove himself. He needed to be better, to prove that he deserved to be in 127, even if he was the youngest. He needed to keep up, and so found that he could improve by staying after practice. He just wanted to be better, but he was a little tired of constantly striving for perfection.

The way Johnny looked at him, carefully and full of love, made Donghyuck want to cry all over again.

"I-I kept making mistakes in practice so I just wanted to practice more but I rolled my ankle and it really hurts and I'm so tired I just want to sleep." It all came tumbling out and Donghyuck's eyes began tearing up again.

Johnny noticed this and was quick to comfort the boy. "Hey, hey, it's ok, don't cry. You're doing amazing right now, you know that right? You've had 2 back to back comebacks, you've debuted in America and you did so, so well there. You probably kept making mistakes because you haven't had a decent sleep in about a month. Come on, let's go into the living room."

Johnny took one of Donghyuck's hands, carefully leading him into the living room. Upon returning, he saw Taeyong was still up and was now stood in the kitchen with Yuta. Taeyong was quick to sit on the sofa and ask what was wrong. Johnny quietly explained, sitting down next to Taeyong, pulling Donghyuck into his side. Donghyuck's face was red from crying and he was limping slightly, so it was no wonder Taeyong was so concerned. 

Yuta joined the three, sitting on the other side of Donghyuck, wrapping his arm around the youngest's shoulders. Yuta quietly whispered, "It's ok Donghyuckie, you're doing so well and we are all so proud of you. Just sleep now." And so Donghyuck did, curling himself up inbetween Johnny and Yuta. 

The three adults looked fondly at the sleeping boy. "He'll be fine now he's let it all out," Taeyong said. 

Johnny gently pushed Donghyuck's hair out of his eyes. "I just wish he didn't do it like that, bottling it all up and then crying. I don't like seeing him cry."

Yuta had somehow shifted Donghyuck so he now had the boy tucked into his chest, and seemed like he was about to join Donghyuck in sleeping.

Taeyong smiled softly at the pair. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Stay here if you want, it just hurts my back too much to sleep on the sofa. Look after him, yeah?"

"Of course, Tae, sleep well."

 

When Donghyuck woke, it was still dark but he felt extremely warm. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was sandwiched inbetween Johnny and Yuta. A gentle smile fell onto his face as he quickly fell back asleep.

Throughout the day, the 95 liners quietly took care of Donghyuck, Taeyong fussing over him in the dorm, Yuta constantly stood with his arm around Donghyuck's shoulders and Johnny, after the recording, managed to sneak Donghyuck his favourite snacks. 

Donghyuck felt bad for worrying them, but he knew it was because they all cared and he was thankful to have such wonderful people care about him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im so sorry but hey this is soft
> 
> also happy birthday to our wonderful yuta !! i hope he has an amazing day 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed !! please leave kudos and comments and if I made any mistakes please tell me uwu
> 
> twt is @hallodreamies


End file.
